


Pandemic 3 without giant guinea pigs and less budget

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Craig et Clyde doivent faire face à une catastrophe beaucoup moins mignonne que l'invasion des cochons d'Inde géants.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 2





	Pandemic 3 without giant guinea pigs and less budget

Et dire qu'un cas alarmant de pandémie avait dû se déclarer quasi mondialement pour qu'il accepte de se faire couper les cheveux par son meilleur ami...  
Depuis qu'il avait des cheveux sur la tête et que ceux ci suivaient leur évolution naturelle, c'était à chaque fois Laura Tucker qui s'occupait des cheveux de son fils. Résultant sur cette coiffure que Clyde avait toujours connu sur la tête de son pote, quelque chose de classe et facile à entretenir soi-même, digne du style des Tucker.  
Par chance pour son coiffeur de fortune en ces temps agités, la prouesse capillaire avait été effective vu le petit sourire satisfait et sooo happy de Craig Tucker.  
Clyde aurait voulu en dire autant de son apparence générale et ne pas avoir à éviter si souvent son reflet dans son fidèle grand miroir à trôner dans leur chambre si souvent croisé ces temps ci.

En effet, pour ne pas arranger son humeur ni la situation environnante, celui à toujours être un crybaby ultra sensible quant à son apparence était persuadé d'avoir grossi depuis le début de ce confinement. Même si Craig lui répétait à chaque fois que c'était une illusion d'optique liée au confinement en question justement, que son jugement s'en retrouvait erroné à force de rester statique et devoir se concentrer sur les mêmes choses. Et, malgré sa mauvaise conscience en pensant à ses meilleurs amis et pires ennemis les doritos, les pringles, les ruffles,...(sans oublier ses amours de toujours, les tacos), Clyde jugeait plus sage de faire confiance à son compère (et petit ami) plus bienveillant qu'une certaine personne. Le genre d'individu sans-gène aux paroles doucereusement abrasives qui lui laissait des messages sur Facebook, par mail ou sur son téléphone quasi tous les jours pour lui faire la morale et être plus anxiogène que les médias, sous couvert de simples et innocentes prises de nouvelles. Le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de lire le nom de l’expéditeur de ces missives, maintenant il devinait que cela venait de ce cher Eric Cartman. Les autres messages de ses amis étaient bien plus drôles et encourageant,heureusement... Clyde était d'ailleurs un des seuls à prendre naïvement au sérieux les nouvelles souvent assez complotistes à l’extrême que partageait Tweek.  
Et, bien qu'ils soient demi-frères par alliance depuis que Liane Cartman et Roger Donovan avaient eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux, s'aimer sérieusement,se marier et que leur fils respectifs s'étaient progressivement accommodés à la chose jusqu'à l'accepter naturellement, Clyde se disait que face à ce genre de situation il aurait largement préféré être fils unique et ne jamais connaître Cartman tellement il détestait quand celui ci s'attaquait à son physique ou à Craig(Enfin, surtout à Craig, bien entendu).  
Là, son cher frère adoré faisait une pierre deux coup : Ce matin il lui avait envoyé un long mail lui serinant que s'il ne faisait pas attention à son apparence physique et se laissait autant aller, il deviendrait si immonde et repoussant que sa pute (Craig donc) allait le larguer officiellement dès la fin du confinement après avoir fait partie de ceux qui réussissaient "l'exploit" de tromper leur moitié durant l'état actuel du pays.  
Au moins, la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, était que les post de Clyde Donovan sur ses divers réseaux sociaux, que le concerné alimentait davantage dans cet état d'ennui critique, allaient se révéler réellement intéressants. À commencer par le hashtag des couples à ne pas avoir survécu au confinement et tous les emoji larmoyant allant avec !  
En découvrant son pote déjà lui même en larmes dans le lit, celui qui était donc devenu le beau frère d'Eric Cartman (Toujours Craig) n'avait pas tardé à remettre ce dernier à sa place en s'attaquant à un des points sensibles d'Eric : Ses chères peluches de son enfance. Les seules qui pouvaient supporter ce gros lard pathétique durant cette retraite forcée mais qui, visiblement, ne lui suffisaient pas pour calmer certaines pulsions toujours aussi immatures... Mais, avant, le plus grand fan de cochons d'Inde avait surtout consolé son petit ami en l'apaisant avec des paroles plus censées et rassurantes que les élucubrations de ce discutable personnage ne s'arrangeant pas avec le temps.  
En effet, ce gros con égoïste devait enrager à l'idée de pouvoir déguster uniquement avec ses yeux les bons plats et desserts préparés quotidiennement par Clyde et que celui ci postait sur son Instagram. Sans oublier de se mordre les doigts de frustration en voyant certains post Facebook sur le profil toujours aussi populaire d'un crybaby bien connu,évoquant avec une candeur touchante les joies d'être confiné avec l'homme qu'il aimait et pouvoir expérimenter avec le concerné le coït sur plusieurs rounds durant la journée ou bien toute la nuit.  
Jusqu'à être toujours plus fier, comme seul Clyde Donovan en était capable compte tenu du sujet du post en question, en voyant tous les like concernant un statut Facebook dont la visée restait à ce jour aussi mystérieuse sur sa visée intellectuelle. À voir si la chose était drôle, informative, mignonne, intrigante, de savoir que c'était merveilleusement jouissif et agréablement kinky de se faire sucer par son partenaire portant un de ces masques spécialement prévus pour lutter contre la propagation du virus.  
Enfin, leurs occupations durant ce confinement ne se concentraient pas uniquement sur des sujets purement sexuels ou autre amusements du genre : Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient plus d'excuse pour repousser plus longtemps le grand ménage de la maison, ni tous les rangements et tris à effectuer.  
Sous la directive et l’œil avisé de son petit ami, Clyde avait donc trié une énième fois ses nombreux vêtements à tenir dans une pièce complète, pour finalement tout garder. Et faire un mix entre un mini défilé de mode se concluant sur un petit strip-tease privé pour complètement faire sourire le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde lui reprochant souvent d’emmagasiner trop de vêtements. Là, il était bien content de les observer ces vêtements...  
Toujours en compagnie de son éternel complice, Clyde avait repris les parties de World of Warcraft avec leur bande d'amis comme au bon vieux temps. Après tout, grâce à Stan, leur groupe d'aventuriers restaient notablement célèbres comme les joueurs no life ayant terrassé le gars qui avait failli détruire tout l'univers finalement si fragile de WoW !

Mais, malgré cette agréable notoriété et le dynamisme des combats toujours sous la houlette de l'unique nain du groupe farouchement gardé par Eric Cartman, celui à toujours jouer son chasseur elfe de la nuit s'était vite lassé de nettoyer des donjons avec trésors à la clef ou des explorations et quêtes redondantes.  
Comme autrefois, Clyde préférait se consacrer à des choses plus importantes et son attention se laissait toujours aussi facilement distraire par des choses plus passionnantes que l'adrénaline du combat. D'ailleurs,leurs coéquipiers n'avaient pas tardé à en comprendre la nature envoyant que, comme par hasard, Craig aussi quittait momentanément la partie. Sous les insultes et divers reproches de Cartman qui leur souhaitait de crever tous les deux du virus, si le groupe ne s'illustrait pas lors d'un combat. À contrario, en cas de victoire,Eric se montrait très affable et plaisantait avec le couple s'étant étrangement absenté. Observant d'ailleurs à juste titre, à l'adresse de son petit Primadonovan, que c'était quand même mieux d'avoir une vraie personne à tripoter (et aimer, accessoirement)plutôt qu'un magazine Playboy. Ce à quoi Clyde répondait toujours positivement et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, en comprenant trop tard que Cartman se moquait gentiment de lui. (Tout en l'enviant toujours un peu, sans oser l'avouer malgré l'ambiance étrange apportée parfois par ce confinement).  
Le sexe était d'ailleurs une des choses dont Clyde savait qu'il ne se lasserait pas durant ce confinement à lui sembler interminable. Et Craig était bien sûr sur la même longueur d'onde, à en juger par la façon dont il venait le déconcentrer pendant qu'il cuisinait. Et quand Craig laissait bien volontairement la porte de son bureau ouverte alors qu'il était censé travailler sur un nouvel épisode de son émission "Animaux filmés en gros plan". Et surtout, d'après les petits sourires si particuliers que Clyde observait lors de ses échanges sms avec Kenny, où son petit ami devait très très certainement dire à leur pote commun combien c'était le pied d'être en couple et confiné avec un gars aussi endurant, si doué, cool, romantique,super sexy, intéressant, passionnant...

Sauf que le jeune homme aurait l'impression de ressembler à un animal si son rythme de vie se résumait à manger, dormir et s'accoupler. Et Craig avait beau adorer de tout son cœur les animaux, Clyde n'était pas naïf au point de penser que leur ressembler si sommairement pimenterait leur vie de couple. Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait déjà assez à faire avec leurs 8 cobayes-enfants. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Loin de là.  
Clyde savait combien cette situation était compliquée pour son ami d'enfance.  
Cette peur vieille comme le monde liée à un risque de contagion rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Craig, quand des petits plaisantins voyaient son homosexualité comme une maladie dangereusement contagieuse. Et son éternel ami restait le mieux placé pour constater que le jeune homme craignait presque davantage ces brusques douleurs lancinantes de ces blessures du passé (symboliques et physiques) que le virus en lui même. C'est pourquoi l'ancien soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait fait le choix d'aller tout seul faire les courses, prétextant que c'était pour lui faire la surprise des plats à venir. Et puis au moins, comme ça, en s'occupant, Clyde pouvait lui même fuir ses propres démons à lui sauter dessus par surprise à chaque fois que le confinement l'obligeait à rester seul avec certaines de ses pensées. Presque toutes à concerner Betsy Donovan.  
En une vingtaine d'années de vie commune, strictement amicale en mode BFF puis amoureusement amicale jusqu'à des fiançailles et un mariage (Avec Cartman comme wedding planner), ils pouvaient dire qu'ils se connaissaient. Se devinaient, se ressentaient, se comprenaient.  
Les moindres recoins de leurs émotions, et ce que voulait dire tel ou tel regard. Savoir que Clyde s’ennuyait mortellement, et que cet état de prostration silencieuse se rapprochait dangereusement de l'abattement à avoir gagné son ami suite au décès de sa mère. Cet abattement incompréhensible pour l'esprit à la fragilité d'enfant de Clyde qui n'avait jamais voulu y faire face, admettre que la dépression allait être quelque chose qui rôderait à présent dans son esprit,dans l'ombre. À le mordre alors le monde entier semblait comme endormi, bloqué sur le bouton Arrêt sur image, alors que son esprit à lui fonctionnait à plein régime pour cogiter sur cette affaire.  
Alors que les deux amis d'enfance - plus que jamais proches par la force des choses -regardaient distraitement la télévision, Craig venait de prendre la parole et briser ce silence aussi pesant qu'une étouffante journée d'été en demandant à son compagnon si la boite qu'il avait posé dans un coin de leur chambre était toujours à sa place. Le genre de fameuse question bien anodine pour le commun des mortels ou tout simplement ceux à ne pas faire partie du cercle très select de leur complicité aussi inexplicable et simple que la magie d'un film Disney. Ceux qui ne répondraient pas avec ce petit sourire entendu,un regard presque soulagé, déjà rempli d'étoiles, et le petit charme si particulier de Clyde Donovan quand il affichait si adorablement sa naïveté d'enfant encore si présente. Assez présente pour le faire se lever à l'instant du canapé en ajoutant qu'il allait chercher la fameuse boite.

Cette boite qui nécessitait toutes les précautions et de la rapidité durant le transport (sans oublier cet enthousiasme si attendrissant à la Donovan) pour ensuite être ouverte en préconisant une certaine mise en situation de circonstance comme les deux concernés connaissaient on ne peut mieux le contenu.  
Ainsi, le grand amateur de tacos s'était naturellement collé au dos de son complice pour ensuite confortablement poser sa joue sur l'épaule de son cher ami mais surtout sur son pull. Un pull que Clyde lui avait tricoté et offert il y a plusieurs années maintenant, lors de leur premier Noël passé ensemble sous le même toit (dans les locaux de l’association des Bébés du crack que Cartman leur avait si gentiment loué à l'époque...). À force d'être porté et des lavages de circonstance, ce pull était maintenant assez usé et un brin plucheux, mais il restait toujours aussi doux.  
Et Clyde aimait beaucoup s'y lover quand Craig le portait, lui murmurant qu'il avait l'impression de serrer une peluche dans ses bras. Un peu comme sa vieille peluche Simba qui, si sa taille l'avait permise, aurait logé dans cette boite prestement apportée par un certain crybaby tout impatient de l'ouvrir.  
Encore plus quand son compagnon si sadique faisait exprès de faire durer l'attente et ce faux suspense, à penser tout haut en disant que Clyde ne méritait peut être pas de voir les trésors de leur boite puisqu'il ne l'avait pas aidé à faire la vaisselle tout à l'heure et avait passé tout l'après midi d'hier à se prélasser aux quelques rayons du soleil plutôt que l'aider à arranger le jardin...!  
Heureusement pour la patience très minime de Clyde qui affichait une expression vraiment mignonne, une déception adorablement interloquée, Craig avait vite cédé en riant et en ouvrant leur boite à souvenirs.  
Leurs souvenirs d'enfance,leur enfance commune avec la sympathique contribution de leur famille.  
Comme à chaque fois, un des petits rituels liés à la magie de cette boite à souvenirs, ils relisaient ensemble le texte de loi écrit par Feldspar sous la dictée du Seigneur des Ténèbres même si tous les deux le connaissaient par cœur. Après que Feldspar le voleur ait une fois de plus fait savoir sa tendre allégeance à l'éternel Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'aide d'un long baiser troublé par les émotions liées aux souvenirs de cette épopée, ils plongeaient plus ou moins chronologiquement dans leurs tout premiers souvenirs communs.  
Les dessins qu'ils avaient fait ensemble la première fois qu'ils étaient venus chez l'un et l'autre.  
Les photos prises aux anniversaires. Les lendemains de Noël et Nouvel an, où c'était le premier réveillé qui s'invitait chez l'autre et que leurs parents trouvaient cela tellement touchant qu'ils avaient à chaque fois immortalisés les deux gamins en train de jouer avec leur nouveaux jouets ou à dévorer des biscuits et des caramels de Noël.  
Les tracts du combat Tweek vs Craig.  
Son premier enregistrement"d'Animaux filmés en gros plan" d'abord donné à son meilleur ami Clyde, avant que cette émission devienne le programme à bouleverser leur école et retrouve récemment un nouvel âge d'or.  
Des morceaux de leur costume de Pirate et de musicien Inca.  
Des photos, tickets ou bons dérivés des diverses enseignes où les deux compères avaient mangés ensemble ou avec leurs amis. Et la jalousie de Craig Tucker voulait bien une fois de plus fermer les yeux en constatant que Clyde affichait à nouveau sa si grande fierté d'être fidèle depuis tant d'année à Taco Bell et ses chers tacos.  
Quelques bribes de leurs tenues de ninjas et l’essai de leurs aventures dessinées, restées au rang de projet d'inachevé, qu'ils avaient entrepris en se basant sur des manga.  
Divers cosmétiques issus de la mode Métrosexuelle, bien que cette partie de leurs souvenirs quittait rarement leur champ de vision puisque le gel Métrosexuel pour cheveux leur servait de lubrifiant.  
Les bracelets d'amitié que Craig avait confectionné à l'aide de la laine que sa grand-mère avait oublié chez les Tucker. Ricanant comme le petit garçon qu'il était à cette époque, Clyde avait observé que c'était très gay mais, tout comme Craig, il avait porté et gardé son bracelet. Aujourd'hui, les deux ami d'enfance devenus toujours plus proche savaient tronqué les bracelets d'amitié contre des bagues de fiançailles, puis de mariage. Ce n'était pas mieux, c'était dans la continuité des choses comme le confirmait leur main qui venaient de se lier assez fortement pour le confirmer sans avoir besoin de partir dans de longues déclarations qui de toute façon auraient retardé la découverte familière de leur souvenirs...  
Clyde observait que son ami évitait volontairement les souvenirs liés à Stripe, il n'insistait pas et comprenait que Craig n'était émotionnellement pas d'humeur à repenser à son premier cochon d'Inde toujours autant aimé.  
En fouillant, l'ancien guerrier-marchand banni par le grand sorcier Cartman avait retrouvé l'insigne offerte à son assassin personnel au moment où il s'était lui même intronisé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Super Craig,toujours aussi fidèle à son surnom et titre à rallonge de Super Gay, avait retrouvé un des précieux échantillons de sang issu de la réserve personnelle de Mosquito !  
À nouveau sous le signe de leur collaboration cimentée par leur amitié, les deux amis d'enfance avaient posé la main en même temps sur le carnet commun partagé au cours de leurs investigations pour l’association des Bébés du crack.

Un autre support pouvant s’apparenter à un simplet carnet, Craig avait également accepté d'ajouter dans la boite son journal intime qu'il venait justement de retrouver sous une affiche de Terrance & Philippe soigneusement pliée. Après que son cher ami si curieux l'ait découvert et lu en cachette, l'ami en question et aussi passionnément aimé que lorsque les pages de ce journal avaient été noircies insistait d'ailleurs pour en relire certaines pages ce soir au moment de s'endormir.  
Surtout les pages à le concerner et confirmer combien il était cool et génial, bien sûr !

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désabusé (alors qu'il pensait plus que jamais que son meilleur ami/petit ami était génialement cool, puisque c'était bel et bien ses mots), Craig donnait vaguement son accord en continuant l'exploration de leur boite à trésors. En sentant son compagnon se serrer davantage contre lui et lui déposer un baiser dans un endroit très sensible de son cou, le jeune homme devait bien admettre que ce confinement pouvait avoir ses bons côtés.  
Il ne s'était pas retrouvé comme ça avec avec Clyde, comme dans un cocon imprégné de joie si innocente, depuis leur enfance. Depuis les moments évoqués par les souvenirs précieusement entreposés dans cette boite.


End file.
